How Papa met Mama
by Kitara Lira
Summary: Papa... how did you meet Mama?" Currently a one-shot with two "special instalments"
1. Chapter 1

**How Papa Met Mama**

By Kitara Lira

* * *

"Papa, how did you and Mama meet?" A tiny voice inquired, vibrant yellow eyes peeking over the brim of the covers, two hands timidly holding the sheets against her face.

The one in question stood for several moments – baffled, "Honey, why do you ask?" The way the young girl fidgeted with the covers told her there was a reason behind this question. A pressure was added to the single sized bed as the _Papa_ sat down, "Is something bothering you?"

"Mmnm," The little one squeaked as she shook her head back and forth, dark brown locks flailing in one direction only to be wiped back the other way, "It's just today at school… Billy was bragging to everyone about how his Mama and Papa met..."

"Ah!" A grin replaced the prior look of worry, "So you want to be able to brag about your Mama and Papa am I right?" A nod of agreement, "That's my girl, well I suppose I could tell you quickly," Eyes shifted to the flashing red digits of the clock, "But it has to be the quick version okay? Mama won't be happy if I keep you up late again."

The young child beamed, slinking out from beneath the covers and practically into her Papa's lap, "Thank you Papa! You're the best!"

"Heh heh, now don't let your Mama hear that she might get jealous. So where to begin… I suppose I should start from the beginning right?" Another nod to indicate the child felt the same, "Well it was one cold winter night…"

* * *

"Damn snowed in? How does this happen, it never snows this much!" Slouched against the cold frame of the window, the figure sighed, "This couldn't get any worse!"

Then it did. For several moments the lights flickered. When all seemed well the blizzard outside pounced, extinguishing all the lights, the power, the heat.

Screams echoed throughout the school – high pitched screams. Followed by another long sigh, "Everyone please stay calm," Announced the teacher, there was just enough light coming in from the outside world through the clouds that one could easily distinguish figures, the teacher being no exception, "I am sure the power will come back on shortly, in the mean time I'm going to check with the other teachers so please wait here." And with that the sliding door was open, then closed. Their teacher had abandoned them – not like it made a difference.

"You don't think this will last long?" Asked one of the other girl's casting a worried glance to the storm that raged on outside.

The one next to her caught her in an awkward side embrace, "Is Mai-san scared? If so don't worry I'll be your knight and shining armour to protect you through the storm."

"Chie!" The girl in the embrace and another exclaimed at the same moment, both delivering the perfect – but light – slap to the arm. Poor Chie received one to each arm.

"I was just joking Aoi, Mai-san and I would never elope together so fear not, by heart belongs to only you my darling," Her arms swooped about the air in a dramatic motion, before both coming to rest upon the center of her bosom, "For you… my darling," The voice became husky, no doubt causing the other woman to blush a feverish degree of red.

The small group began to banter on, about what? It was hard to tell, everyone had decided at that moment that it was the ideal time to strike up a conversation. However the legs of a chair scratching across the waxed floor were enough to draw a deadly silence, "I'm out of here," Mumbled the individual, tossing her things into the book bag that had been given to her and exiting through the side door into the hall.

Murmurs began to filter through the room; no one was overly shocked but yet at the same time shocked.

"She's always so cold." One of the girl's piped in, saying what most of the other individuals were probably thinking, "She's just like this cursed weather."

-

The halls were empty, aside from the occasional group of students making their way no doubt toward the washroom.

It was too cold to leave at the moment, the young girl knew this. Unfortunately for her she would have to wait out the storm in this cursed building. So bag slung over her shoulder she made her way to the left; there was a place no one in the school ever went. She could sleep there until all this was over.

-

"Who are you?" Demanded the voice angrily – it wasn't supposed to be like this. When she had opened the door, there wasn't supposed to be anyone there. No one knew about this place, or so she thought.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Inquired the happily nestled figure, yawning just so. It seemed she had been taking a nap; something the other desperately wanted to do.

"Don't try and play psychological mind games with me, you're in my spot and I want you out. Now." To emphasis the point, she stepped into the room and aside as to allow room for the woman to leave.

Eyes glimmered playfully and a hand patted the soft cushion upon which she rested, "Ah, but there is enough room for the both of us, can't we just share?" That pout was so adorable, so irresistible, "After all the storm doesn't look like it will let up any time soon and I'm sleepy." To prove her point, another yawn was issued and she nuzzled deeper into the cushion.

Heaving her chest, about to throw a temper tantrum, the standing woman decided against it, "Fine," She grumbled, tossing her bag to the side and plopping herself down onto the mattress, "Just stay on your side."

"Hai hai," was the reply dripping with enthusiasm – too much enthusiasm.

"Hey! I said stay on your side! What are you doing?!" The other turned the colour of a chili pepper.

"But it's so warm this way…" A nose was nuzzled now into the warmth of a neck, arms wrapped tightly about the midsection of the startled woman, "Please? This way we'll both stay warm and we won't freeze."

Another pout, another sigh, but this time no fight was offered, "Fine."

* * *

From the other side of the room a throat was cleared, causing the story teller and the story requester to jump a foot clear of the linen sheets, "Ara Natsuki what time is it?"

A notable gulp was issued as the woman in question sunk lower into the bed, "Not… late?" Came the mumbled reply, more as a question than an answer.

"And what time is Yuki's bedtime?" Brow cocked, the crimson eyed woman had her arms crossed about her chest, one foot tapping gently upon the floor.

"Mama," The little girl crept away from the comforts of her bed, latching onto one leg of the standing woman. Those beautiful yellow eyes stared up toward her mother, melting an anger Shizuru could have possibly felt at that moment, "Papa was just telling me how you two met…" Tugging gently at the sleeve of her mother's nightgown little Yuki continued, "Is it true you met in a snow storm?"

Reaching down, Shizuru plucked her daughter from the ground, drawing her up into a warm embrace, "It is very much true dear," A kiss was offered to the child's forehead, then both pairs of eyes fell upon the flustered woman upon the bed, "See Papa didn't know it at the time but that was my way of wooing her. Your Papa isn't smart when it comes to other people and relationships."

"Then how did you get Papa to listen?" The curious voice asked.

"Well Yuki-chan, that's simple," Natsuki finally had drawn the courage to speak, rising from the bed. Though she feared the wraith of her wife, this was something the dark haired woman couldn't pass up, "She beat it into me until I got the point." She chuckled softly, only to get scoldingly slapped across the arm by both her wife and child, "Oi!"

The two who had administered the hits smiled - Shizuru walking over to her daughter's bed and tucking her in, "Ara, you see my little Yuki, I didn't beat your Papa I hugged her. Any moment I could. It started with that night and it soon became every night. Heh heh, you're Papa learns best through osmosis."

"Osmosis?" Yuki tugged the blankets up tightly about her small figure, accepting the kiss from her mother with a giggle, "What is osmosis?"

To save the day, and another story, Natsuki stepped in offering her daughter a quick kiss to the forehead as well, "I'll tell you tomorrow munchkin, sleep now."

A yawn left her tiny lips, "But… I'm not… tired…" Eyelids drooping, the little girl tried her hardest to stay awake.

"Of course not Yuki, of course not," Spoke Natsuki softly, petting the dark locks of her daughter as to lull her to sleep, "Good night my little one…"

The two adults slipped from their daughter's room, carefully closing the door behind them.

"Natsuki you know you're going to be punished for keeping our daughter up late again," A sly grin crossed Shizuru's pale lips.

To that Natsuki offered her own lopsided grin, leaning over to place a chaste kiss upon her wife's lips, "Hehe, I know."

* * *

Author Note: Good morning everyone ^-^

It is most certainly not twelve forty in the morning with weather thirty below. Nope nope!

Anyways, I was feeling in a family type mode as I was thinking of being able to see my family in a few days... Alas this came into creation! That and I love snow...

I know that the retelling of the story gets a bit weird as I don't used names for either of the "two women" but I wanted to do that as to not give away everything... yet.

I'm sure you all just knew deep down inside it was going to be Shizuru and Natsuki. Should have made it Haruka and Yukino or Nao and someone. That would have thrown you all for a loop!

But sadly... I'm still stuck to this pair.... -Heavy sigh-

Well I'm going to crawl into bed now, I am extremely cold (most likely due to cold winter weather as well as being away for too long now). Night nights


	2. Chapter 2

**How Papa Met Mama: Special**

By Kitara Lira

_Unedited_

* * *

The front door slammed shut, a strain of heavy cursing filtering into the kitchen where a mother and her daughter were enjoying their breakfast, "God damn bloody cold weather!" Bellowed the voice, interrupted mid-way by a series of sneezes, "Ahh! I hate winter!" Feet stomped through the house, a closet door slamming shut, the sound of someone tripping followed by yet another string of curses.

In the kitchen both Shizuru and Yuki attempted to hide the soft chuckles that were bubbling from within. The brunette at the stove concealed her mirth better than her daughter as she had years of practice. Little Yuki however was not so graceful. So when here Papa came storming into the kitchen, little Yuki couldn't help but fall out of her chair in laughter at the state of her beloved Papa. There stood her Papa covered head to toe in a thin layer of snow. To her, her Papa was a perfect replication of a snowman; all she was lacking was the carrot nose.

"Ara, it seems Natsuki had a fun time shovelling the snow this morning," Began her wife from the stove, setting down a plate at the head of the table for the icy woman.

This comment and her daughter's uncontrollable laughter caused the bluenette to bellow all the more, "I did not! That damn snow almost swallowed me whole!" In her seat Natsuki leaned over, head now below the surface of the table so she could glare at her daughter, "What's so funny?! Your Papa is a walking Popsicle! Frozen!"

At this the little girl allowed several more giggles to escape before leaping up, burrowing herself into her Papa's lap, "But I love you Papa. Papa looks like a snowman. Will you make one with me later Papa? Please." Those yellow orbs shimmered with a coating of unshed tears. Her daughter knew how to ask, courtesy of the grinning fox across the room.

"Of course honey…" Natsuki ran her fingers through her daughter's neatly combed locks, "Papa would love to make a snowman with you."

"Then let's go now!" The youth jumped with delight, causing Natsuki to nearly fall from her seat.

"N-n-n-n-ot now Yuki! It's too cold out and… and… I haven't eaten yet and neither have you!" Was the only reason Natsuki could think to prolong the inevitable death by cold.

A pout replaced the prior look of joy, Yuki's bottom lip jutting forward in just the right manner shuddering ever so lightly, "B-b-b-but Papa," Glistening liquid began to pool at the basin of her eyes, "You… you just said…" The final kicker was the sniffle and a lone tear shed from those baby yellow orbs.

Natsuki's brow twitched, emerald eyes drifting over to her wife - who could only smile in return – then back to her daughter, _Damn she's been taking lessons from Shizuru again_. Another quick glance to her wife was enough to confirm her suspicions, T_hey're conspiring against me… again. _Inside emerald orbs sobbed, the last thing Natsuki wanted was to face the frigid cold. Summer child, that was what she was, why couldn't it just snow flower petals in the winter and not have the temperature drop below a comfortable seventeen degrees (Celsius). Why!

-

At first Natsuki dreaded stepping outside; leaving behind the warmth of the house and her breakfast. However at the sight of her joyous child the bluenette couldn't help but melt inside, even if it was well below zero. Perhaps it was the way her little Yuki bounced from snow mound to snow mound tossing handfuls of snow high into the air. Or perhaps it was the look of utter innocence and happiness upon her pinking facial features. Perhaps…

When Natsuki was young her mother had always been too busy to play with her whether it had been the snow or a mud puddle. Work; no play. That was how her mother lived. It wasn't that Saeko hadn't loved her daughter, it was merely the fact that in order to survive and provide a life for Natsuki the older woman had given up everything including the greatest sacrifice of all; her life. At times Natsuki hated her mother for everything, but those moments were rare and only for an instant. Ultimately she wished the older Kuga was still alive – able to watch her daughter grow up, able to see her Granddaughter. Hopefully she was watching from up somewhere in the clouds as proud and loving as always.

That was the past and this was the present. Natsuki could not changed what had happened only ensure the best now for her daughter. Snowman now; snow fight later.

-

To her surprise the building of the snowman went by with little pain to her chilly digits. And to show for her work? A beaming child beside a complete life-sized man of snow, "Papa look!" Cried little Yuki as she pranced merrily in circles about their creation, "Doesn't he look so pretty?"

Natsuki offered her daughter that trademark lopsided grin before tackling her down into a nearby pill of snow, "So pretty I think I must make my daughter look like him!" At this the little girl giggled, attempting to escape her Papa's dooming grip.

"Iie! Papa!" Giggled Yuki, attempting to dodge her Papa's tickling fingers.

It was at this moment – with Natsuki trying to turn little Yuki into a snow "child" – that Shizuru choose to step out onto the front step, "Ara," The brunette struck an adorable pose with her index finger and thumb resting upon her pale cheeks, the other hand supporting the first, head cocked ever so slightly to the right, "My two girls seems to be having so much fun without me." Shoulders rose and fell rather dramatically, "All while I was preparing warm cookies for them to eat. It seems they do not love me anymore."

"No!" Both voices cried at once, the attempts at making a snowchild and escaping the one trying to make them into a snowchild ceased simultaneously as both Papa and daughter ran to comfort the brunette. Yuki clinging to her mother's leg, Natsuki bear hugging Shizuru the two rambled off multiple apologies, both swearing they still loved the brunette dearly.

Shizuru's gentle sobs vanished and a warm smile replaced her once "sullen" features, "Ara so my girls both love me?"

"Of course Mommy! I love you… more than Papa loves Mayo!" Cried the little one at her leg, clutching all the more tightly, even nuzzling her nose into the soft material of her mother's pants.

Natsuki used similar actions, "More than life itself love," Down she bent picking up her frozen child allowing the three to share an embrace, "You two are my darlings and my reasons for life." Even though both Yuki and Natsuki knew Shizuru's comments had been a tease both always felt a tug at their hearts. Neither could ever stand and watch the brunette downcast – teasing or not. And of course it was always these moments that everything just seemed… right in the world. Wrong or not.

-

The emotional moment outside had passed. Shizuru had taken to admiring both her love's and her daughter's handy work. It was impressive to say the least. And thus they received their reward for beautifully decorating the white front lawn; freshly baked chocolate and oatmeal cookies. Needless to say both Papa Kuga and baby Kuga… drooled.

-

"Drizzt swooped in low, answering with a cry of metal upon metal. His opponent faired well against the dark skinned creature matching one hit after another and soon the fight resembled more of a dance. As one lunged forward in a strike the other would rest back, the blade always missing its mark by mere fractions. Those in audience could only awe at the sheer beauty this battle of witted blades provided. Not a soul spoke, not even a stir; all fearing that one misplaced wisp of air might send the duelling pair plummeting to the dark abyss below. But just as things seemed at a stalemate a loose pebble found its way under the agile drow's footing and at the wrong moment an upward score was applied…"

"Natsuki!" Shizuru cried from the doorway, causing the bluenette to have a minor heart attack. Arms flailed in circles as the woman who had been acting out the passage of the story upon her daughter's bed was caught red handed.

"Honey!" Squeaked the bluenette, regaining her balance a top her cushioned empire, "What are you doing here I thought I told you I was going to tuck in Yuki tonight?"

Hands upon her hips, Shizuru let out a heavy sigh, "I heard a few too many excited cries for a normal bedtime story," The older woman rolled her crimson eyes, "Those books are too old for Yuki, Natsuki. You shouldn't be reading them to her yet. The last time you read her one of your books the poor girl came running into our room sobbing in the middle of the night. Don't you remember that?"

Natsuki hung her head, flopping down next to her daughter on the bed, "Yeah…" Leaning over Natsuki placed a gentle kiss upon her daughter's forehead, "Sorry my munchkin, your Mother is right…"

Little fingers crept out from under the covers and encompassed her Papa's index and middle finger, "But I like it when Papa dances so excitedly over a story." Yellow orbs twinkled in joy, "Just like when Papa smiles every time she looks at Mama or Mayo!"

The Kuga blushed, and Shizuru swooped in to save the flustering woman, "Ara, of course you love to see Papa so happy my darling." The bed creaked at the added pressure, "But your Papa can be happy without inflicting you with nightmares." The bedtime kiss was given and Shizuru smiled, "I'll make sure to buy your Papa some books she can read to you that don't involve… such violence."

"You will?" Both a pair of emerald and yellow eyes instantly went wide, fixating themselves on the standing brunette.

"Yes, I will and they will be just as interesting if not more." A wink was offered to the two upon the bed, "But you'll have to be good and wait until Christmas."

They should have known. Both fell over exhaling heavy sighs, "Shizuru!" "Mama!"

And off pranced the pyjama clad Fujino, "Ara, goodnight my little Yuki! Natsuki don't keep her up too late!"

"Hai, hai," Natsuki turned her gaze downward to her daughter, "Well you heard the woman, no more scary books. How about I tell you the story of… Sir Arthur and the Knights of the Round table…"

-

"Ara," Crimson orbs peered over black rims, "Natsuki seems…" The bluenette collapsed onto their bed, eliciting a giggle from her wife, "Exhausted."

The exhausted woman rolled upright, casting a glare at her wife, "So…" Was the only thing she could think to grumble.

Bookmark pressed between the pages, Shizuru set her book aside, crawling on all fours closing the gape between them, "Ara, would my Natsuki like a little energy boost?" By the time she had finished the statement Shizuru was lingering above the other.

Opening her closed eyes, Natsuki smirked, reaching up and playing with a disobedient chocolate coloured lock, "Hhhmm that would depend."

"Ara?" The above aggressor leaned downward, brushing her nose against her love's.

A warm chuckle escaped and Natsuki moved quickly, stealing a kiss before crawling up and under the blankets.

"Nat-su-ki" Purred the heavy accented voice, sending a shiver down the hiding woman's spine. She knew it was coming; it was just a matter of moments before…

A weight pounced upon her and Natsuki raised her monster blanket covered body to entangle itself with the attacker, successfully pinning her. Natsuki stole another kiss, planting a few more along her prisoner's neck, "Now dear, if you make too much noise, you're going to wake our daughter…"

Natsuki had made the mistake to loosen her hold, the prisoner escaping, crimson orbs shimmering dangerously, "She is a heavy sleeper, now Natsuki I think you owe me something…"

The body of a scarcely clad woman crept closer and Natsuki gulped, '_Shit… I hit the horny button…' _Emerald took a moment to take in her wife's attire; loose hanging silk kimono with a nice view of the cleavage. Before her doom was sealed Natsuki smiled, _'Maybe the horny button isn't all that bad…'_

* * *

Author Notes: Merry Christmas! I know it isn't Letters... and it certainly isn't Our Story, but it's something?

To all the twenty-one reviews in the first chapter wow. Just wow. You all have no life if you're here reviewing on my brainless rambles... No, wait, you have lives... if you're a zombie you don't have a life. Damn I need to get my facts straight... and I need to stop playing Zombie games...  
Point is though I love you all and I want to say big thanks for the reviews.

Those who went wth on yellow eyes. I'd like to say (and there were only one or two who got this) Red+Green=Yellow  
I know I had to go to a colour chart to decide the girl's eye colour before starting but hey! That's why I am majoring in Immunology not Art xP  
But to those who got it, damn you made my day and I think you're cooler than a Popsicle!

So yeah... This one goes out to Urooj and ALEXISSA2!  
Urooj I can't write any steamy ShizNat moments worth a damn, but the horny button is for you.  
ALEXISSA2 I'm coming to bug you in the New Year be prepared!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I may sound corny for saying this but eh, I already know I am so what the hell: The season isn't about getting everything you want; its about being with those you love most. Don't ever forget that.

Oh... and don't wait until midnight Christmas... morning to write up all your Christmas cards.


	3. Chapter 3

**How Papa Met Mama: Lullaby**

By Kitara Lira

* * *

"A lullaby?" Dark brows arched skyward, twitching ever so faintly.

"Hai! A lullaby!" The little smile grew even wider, "Please Papa? I can't sleep without one." Those little lips turned downward in a pout. Pyjama clad arms quickly folding in a stern manner across the chest, "Mama always sings me one," Was the bit added as if that would assure the ultimate outcome.

"Yeah," Puffed the adult in the room, "That's because she's your mother, that's her job! That and the fact that she can actually sing!" Bare arms mimicked that of the younger: the Battle of Stubbornness. It was clear which parent Yuki had learnt this little stunt from as the yellow and green eyes refused to admit defeat.

Several moments passed, both sets of eyes beginning to water and redden from the respective owners abuse.

When all seemed hopeless, a set of eyelids flickered shut, arms raising high in a tantrum, "Gah! Yuki, can't you just wait till your mother comes home tomorrow night? She'll sing you all the songs that you could ever possibly think of!" Offering her best bargaining skills the blunette rose to her feet, arms emphasizing the point by stretching as far as they could humanly reach without breaking off, "All the songs!"

"No," Determined eyes shot her Papa down, causing the standing woman to seemingly deflate; sinking down to the carpeted floor, "Papa can sing to me tonight." A nod; damn… this child was just as stubborn as her, if not worse!

"Yuki…" Natsuki's voice cracked, pleading eyes gazing upon her daughter, "I beg of you… one more day…"

"No," The little one couldn't help but smirk – internally inside of course – as her Papa allowed her body to flop back onto the carpeted floor, arms spread wide. If you were listening closely enough it was possible to hear the heavy strain of curses. Though whether they were aimed at the young girl or the mother of the young girl Yuki couldn't be certain.

"Fine! I'll sing you a bloody song," rising to her feet, the young woman stomped over to the single sized bed, seating herself with a grunt, "What do you want to hear? And it better be something I can sing!"

"Papa, you're the best!" A warm body connected itself to Natsuki's back delivering a sloppy kiss to her cheek, "Well," Yuki paused her index finger instinctively falling to rest upon her chin – certainly a Shizuru inherited trait.

Again Natsuki's brow twitched as her daughter bore a striking resemblance to her mother, "Damn it, if I didn't know any better I'd say this child was a clone of Shizuru and not my daughter at all, but I was there during the whole ordeal. Not clone. Nope definitely not a clone… unless Shizuru isn't telling me something..." Mumbled Natsuki.

"Blush!" Yellow orbs sparkled with excitement.

"Blush?" Natsuki stopped, racking her memory only to draw a blank.

"Papa," The little girl scolded the older Kuga, sliding off the bed and pattering out of the room.

"Yuki…?" What was she supposed to do? She had just been smacked across the back of the head by her only daughter – not that it hurt of course. Perhaps did she want her Papa to follow her?

The multitude of questions bombarding the blunette were put to rest the moment she saw the head of brown bobbing back toward her.

"Yuki where did you…"

"It's on your phone!" Concluded the little girl producing the electronic device from the depths of her pyjama pocket. Pushing a few buttons here, several more there, Yuki's eyes (and smile) grew wide as the device came to life.

_When you look at me I start to blush_

_And all that I can say is you and us_

Natsuki's face went from a look of shock to one of pure horror in a nanosecond, "Yuki!" The object was plucked from little fingers and snapped shut, effectively dulling the sound, "I will not sing this song."

Moisture formulated in Yuki's eyes, her bottom lip quivering ever so slightly, "But… but Papa… you sing it all the time in the shower…"

_Busted._ Head to toe, Natsuki genuinely looked like a tomato, "I-I-I… I do not sing in the shower!" Huffing – arms crossed about her chest – Natsuki felt triumphant she had won the battle.

But again Yuki had a surprise in store for her Papa. Without a word she again picked up the phone. One button was pushed to end the song, several others to do God only knows what.

"Yuki… what are you doing…" Emerald eyes glanced curiously at her daughter, attempting to peer at the screen of the phone.

Each moment that passed left Natsuki feeling more and more anxious. What could possibly be on her phone that could incriminate her to singing in the shower… unless…

"Found it!" Yuki gleamed holding the phone high in delight. One more simple click of her stubbly finger and the phone came to life.

"What the…" The small screen was shoved into Natsuki's face sending her eyes into a cross-eyed state. A voice – her voice – mixed with the sound of running water echoed through the room.

_When stars are falling dark will light the way_

_We'll hit the ground and fall into the shade_

_I'll light the night with fire and run away_

_With you!_

Currently the Natsuki on video had her back turned to the camera; in her left hand she held her favourite bottle of shampoo using it as a substitute for a microphone. The audio stream was picking up two familiar sets of giggles, though it appeared Natsuki hadn't noticed. (Well duh! If she had noticed this video wouldn't exist!)

The real current Natsuki paled, her jaw resting ever so gracefully upon the floor, "Wh… whe…"

On the video, Natsuki's voice belted out the next few lines, accompanied by many over dramatic hand movements.

_I wanna be in love with only you_

_I wanna watch the sky turn gray then blue_

_I wanna know the kiss that's always new_

_I wanna be in love with only you_

A few more cackles could be heard before the video cut, "Ara…" A sweet voice murmured, momentarily melted the rage bubbling from within Natsuki.

"Mama!" The phone flew high into the air only to land moments later on the previously occupied space. Yuki flung herself at her mother, hugging to her as if letting go would invoke the end of the world, "You're home!"

Little arms reached up and on instinct Shizuru bent forward, drawing her beautiful daughter up and into a warm embrace, "Fufufu and it seems I couldn't have picked a better time," Pointing casually over to the hunched figure upon the bed Shizuru continued, "Papa doesn't look so pleased…"

"Damn right I'm not!" Roared the Kuga jumping to her feet, steam seemed to seep from her ears, "Shizuru… Yuki… You better…"

Before she could even finished Shizuru had already darted off down the hallway, a giggling Yuki bouncing up and down in her arms, "Yuki honey, no bouncing right now, Mama needs to run." Though spoken with a serious tone a soft, very gleeful, undertone remained. From behind the both of them could hear the thundering steps of the Great Kuga Monster.

"I'm going to get you!"

The front door sprung open and out leapt Shizuru. Running on her own would have been nothing, however when you added the weight of a bouncing child – not so easy. So onto the grass Shizuru collapsed, crimson eyes looking back to those of her lovely (storming) wife, "Natsuki… I love you… please."

Emerald eyes didn't seem as forgiving. Stomping the last few steps Natsuki began, "I don't think so honey." A wicked grin spread across her lips, "Time for you to pay…"

It was one of those moments in life where everything seemed to move in slow motion. One moment Natsuki was looming above her wife and giggling child, promising impending doom and the next? The next she slowly bent down, inching forward then…

BAM! The Kuga Monster struck. Creeping fingers found the honey haired woman's sides pressing on with the tickle attack.

"Eep! Natsuki!" The cried echoed through the neighbourhood, frightened parents shuffling their children indoors.

After sufficient punishment had been dealt to her wife, Natsuki turned to her daughter who had been quietly attempting to sneak off, "Where do you think you're going munchkin?" Asked Natsuki with a grin.

Yuki gulped, "Ah!" Was the only pre-battle cry the young girl could release before the Kuga Monster struck.

* * *

**Author Note:** What can I say... heh this is one of the few bubbly pieces I can continue to write. It's weird, the warm fuzzy feeling I get when I write about a family like this... I guess a part of it reminds me of my own childhood. All those silly moments, the smiles and high pitched laughter that would echo through our small trailer court house. But it's not only that. Writing like this... someday I want to have a house like this. Filled with laughter and love.

Hahaha but who am I trying to kid, I'm "K! The relationship illiterate!" I think I'm going to just have to steal my sisters' kids and become "K! The coolest Aunt ever!"

Now to normal notes:  
1 - I'm not all high tech/new aged... I don't have a beta! I haven't really slept well the last few weeks so if you see an error? Point it out, I'll try and make a point to go fix it.  
2 - The song I used is Blush by Plumb. I originally had been saving it to make an AMV someday but... Let's just say I make AMV's as often as... every fourth or fifth Leap Year comes around. So eons.  
3 - I'm not so sure I have a third point... so... yeah... Consider yourself... lucky?


End file.
